earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Gabriel Santo
History (Submitted by Oracle) Gabriel Santo: 1966 - 2000 Gabriel Santo was a family man. He worked as a prosecuting attorney and came from a well-to-do family, regarded as pillars of the community in Mérida, Mexico. He worked hard to rid the city of crime, especially the organized crime element. Shortly after his thirty-fourth birthday, Gabriel decided to make an example out of the El Penitente Cartel. This Cartel had established a foothold in Mérida as part of a smuggling operation between an unknown location in the Caribbean and St. Roch. Gabriel Santo: 2000 - 2002 Doing his work diligently, Gabriel uncovered a number of peculiarities in the Cartel and brought the Policia Federal in to assist in the investigation. With the added pressure of the Policia Federal cracking down, a gang war soon erupted between the Escobedo and El Penitente Cartels. Civilians began getting caught in the crossfire and Gabriel had enough of it. Gabriel's mental health declined as he was working around the clock to put the mobs' leaders away. Taking out his stress on his family, Gabriel became verbally abusive and an alcoholic. When the cartels arranged a meeting to discuss a ceasefire, Gabriel caught wind of it and ordered the Policia Federal to raid the location. Only the meeting was a ruse leaked to Gabriel's office and as the officers made entry, a bomb went off, killing all the police involved. In the commotion of that event, Gabriel's office was the subject of a raid of its own, conducted by the two cartels. Gabriel was abducted and smuggled out of the country. Tortured and abused, Gabriel was locked in a cement room without a light in an undisclosed location. He was kept alive in the dark through being fed through a hole by unknown jailers. His hunger and thirst became so extreme he no longer tasted whatever filth they were giving him, nor did he question it. After so long in captivity, he ate and drank whatever they offered him. Gabriel Santo: 2002 - 2004 After no less than two years in captivity, Gabriel began to suffer vivid dreams and waking nightmares, the result of a psychic influence. In these dreams, he was constantly told to kill the psychic manifestations which represented his family. Gabriel adamantly resisted and for it, he was subjected to unspeakable mental torture. One day, having lost his mind, Gabriel gave in. He took the offered knife in the psychically-induced nightmare. With the knife, he killed his wife, son and daughter. After the cruel deed was done, he was rewarded with an incredibly pleasant dream of a vacation on a tropical island. When he finally came to his harsh reality, Gabriel was left alone for what felt like weeks. He begged for interaction, even if it was a nightmare. When he finally got his wish, he was again given the choice to kill his wife and children. Gabriel did it without hesitation and was "rewarded" with revisiting some memories of his college days. This began a cycle of facing his grim reality, being given a chance to kill his family, and being rewarded with memories filled with pleasure and vice. This persisted for months until a day came where he was let out of his cell and taken to a room where a man in a hood offered him a knife and directed his attention to his wife and son...Network Files: Gabriel Santo 1 El Flamingo: 2004 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Oracle) El Flamingo is not able to effectively communicate, at least not without intense concentration. It is not clear if this was due to the intense psychic torture he was subjected to by El Penitente which may have caused a stroke or if this was some flaw caused by an imperfect turning when he took on the vampire curse. * (Submitted by Operator) Some see this guy's colorful wardrobe and mistakenly believe his alias as "Eater of Faces" is some sort of euphemism for being some sort of flamboyant Casanova type. That is not the case at all. His alias is quite literal. Flamingo's vampiric hunger goes a bit further than the other fang-heads, he loves to cook and devour human faces as a delicacy. Threat Assessment Resources * Undead Physiology ** Enhanced Strength & Stamina ** Invulnerability ** Immortality ** Metamorphosis ** Predatory Senses ** Regeneration ** Transformation ** Vampirism * World-Class Marksman * World-Class Martial Artist * World-Class Whip Fighter Weaknesses * Permanent Injury: Brain Trauma Affecting Language * Power Instability in Direct Sunlight * Special Requirement: Unholy Hunger (Blood, Flesh of Faces) * Vulnerable to Impalement, Religious Devotion * Vulnerable to Silver Weapons Arkham Files Medical Profile * Patient is in good physical health despite extensive brain damage. * Patient has a litany of brain defects resulting from a forced lobotomy; which includes aphasia, severe migraines, and pseudobulbar disorder. * Patient has been prescribed pink glasses. The color seems to sooth him. * Patient's speech is limited to nonsensical moans, inappropriate laughter, and pathetic attempts at vocalizing words. Psychological Profile * Patient was brainwashed, lobotomized, tortured, and forced to kill his family. * Patient suffers from selective anthrophagy (by that, I mean he eats faces). * Patient is a Mexican citizen, but attempts to deport him have been met with strict legal action - Mexico does not wish to have him back. Behavior Profile * Patient is fairly single-minded and it seems his focus is fixed on the deaths of several Gotham vigilantes, known as Batman, Robin and Red Hood. * Patient should be heavily sedated during therapy sessions. * Patient's strange laughter and crying have been the cause of several patients filling formal grievance, citing that this patient's sounds keep them awake. * Patient is under lockdown protocol following an incident where he killed an Arkham kitchen worker by deep-frying their face (and eating it!) * Threat Assignment: High * Treatment Ranking: 6-Hostile * Intake Interviewer: Dr. Roy Westerman * Assigned Patient Coordinator: Dr. Simon Hurt.Arkham Files: El Flamingo Trivia and Notes Trivia * When he's in Arkham he's housed in the Solitary Confinement. Notes * He's a composite character of Eduardo Flamingo and Gabriel Santo, a member of the Penitente Cartel. * El Flamingo's Patient number (#76667) is a nod to El Flamingo's first comic book appearance: Batman #666 in July, 2007. * Sophia Santo might be a nod to the Batman villain Sophia Santos / Thanatos. Links and References * Appearances of Gabriel Santo * Character Gallery: Gabriel Santo Category:Characters Category:League of Assassins Members Category:Arkham Inmates Category:Villains Category:The Horsemen Members Category:Vampire Category:Circus of Strange Members Category:Immortality Category:Marksmanship Category:Shapeshifting Category:Composite Character Category:Invulnerability Category:Abyssia Members Category:Brown Eyes Category:Red Eyes Category:Widowed Characters Category:Mexicans Category:Public Identity Category:Submitted by Oracle Category:Assassins Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Black Hair Category:Pink Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Latinos Category:Height 6' 2" Category:27th Reality Category:Mental Illness Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Anthropophagist